


Locked Room Puzzle [podfic]

by InkSound (BearHatter)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/InkSound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aileen," Musky said finally, with the air of someone imparting great wisdom, "if you ever have a case gives you the stinkeye, one of the finest policemen in all the world lives not twenty miles past Miller's Hill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Room Puzzle [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locked Room Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818494) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 




End file.
